Lily's Story
by BlackSwanGirl
Summary: Lily watched her brothers go to Hogwarts. It's her turn. She meets the love of her life and some very big secrets. Watch Lily grow up from a small eleven year old to a grown up, eighteen year old woman.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Potters

Lily crawled out of bed walked into the kitchen.

"Mum," she groaned. "You really had to be that loud?"

Her mother had been singing to get Lily, James, Albus, and Ariel awake.

Albus and James stumbled out of their own rooms, moaning.

"Ariel!" Their mother called.

Lily's younger sister, Ariel, who was 5, came out of her own room sleepily.

"Mum...wha...goodnight.."

The bushy haired girl started to walk back into her own room, but Ginny grabbed her and carried her downstairs.

The other children followed her down.

They sat eating breakfast.

"So..." Harry said. "Are you all excited?"

He was talking about Hogwarts.

James was going into his 4th year. Albus was going into his 3rd. It was Lily's first year.

"Yeah!" Ariel said excitedly. "Can I go this time, Daddy, please?"

Ariel had been four last time they had gone to Platform 9 3/4. Her parents had claimed that she was too young.

Harry smiled. "Sure."

"Yay!"

Lily rushed upstairs and quickly got dressed in a striped yellow and pink sweater, jeans, and yellow butterfly clips holding back her short hair.

She came down to see James in a black hoodie and jeans, Albus in a red hoodie and jeans, and Ariel in a pink sweater dress with her brown, bushy hair sweeping down to her waist.

They all grabbed their already packed trunks and walked outside.

The six Potters were going to Kings Cross for the third time.

And Lily was going to Hogwarts!


	2. The Train

Hey guys!

I would just like to point out:

Yes, I did add another Potter. It seems to add more drama with another sibling, and drama is always fun :). I also added another Granger-Weasley in this chapter, but we won't see much of him. He's just a cute add on for when Lily is old enough to baby sit. Haha. Kidding.

Okay, not really.

Read on!

Chapter 2: The Train

They arrived at Kings Cross and Ginny had to carry a curious and delighted Ariel through the ever-interesting barrier she had been examining.

Hermione and Ron arrived soon after, with Rose and Hugo, and there new son, Cole, who was now 1 1/2.

"H!" Ariel screamed.

Ariel had not been able to pronounce 'Hermione' as a toddler, so she had called Hermione 'H'. The name had stuck.

Hermione let Ariel fly into her arms, twirling her into the air. Lily forever admired the resemblance between the two.

They exchanged hugs and James, Rose, and Albus went to find their friends in the train.

Hugo soon followed, which left Lily alone in a foggy train station with four adults and two children.

She started to board the train when she heard Hermione's angry whispering.

"She's m-" (the rest was cut off by the chatter around Lily).

"Sorry, but we don't know what else to do!"

"Give her to me!"

"And ruin your-" (again, the sentence was lost in the noise).

Lily shook her head and boarded the train.

She found an empty compartment and sat down.

She soon fell asleep.

She woke to the sounds of arguing voices.

"I want the chocolate frog card!"

"Keep it down!"

"Please?"

"No! Stop it!"

Lily sat up and saw a brown haired boy and a blonde one.

"Teddy!" She said to the brown haired one.

"Hi." Said the other boy. "I'm Scorpius."

"Scorpius Malfoy?" Lily asked cautiously.

Her Dad had been enemies with this boy's father, but he seemed nice enough.

The three laughed and chatted for the rest of the ride.

Soon, they changed into their school robes.


	3. Common Room

Chapter 3: Common Room

A/N: THIS IS NOT THE CURSED CHILD. THIS IS MY STORY. ALBUS IS IN GRYFFINDOR. Let's pretend the Cursed Child never happened.

Oh, also! Thank you harrypottercrookshanks for following and favoriting.

Chapter 3: The Sorting Hat

Lily was silent next to Teddy and Scorpius as Professor Mcgonnagall led them inside the hall.

They watched as kids got sorted.

Rose was immediately sent to Ravenclaw.

Finally, there was a "Tonks-Lupin, Teddy!"

Teddy shuffled up and sat down on the stool.

Everyone held there breath as the hat sat on Teddy's head.

After a good three minutes, the hat yelled:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Immediately:

"GRYFFINDOR!"

There was some confused applause. A Malfoy in Gryffindor?

"Potter, Lily!"

Lily crept up to the stool, and the hat was placed on her head.

Hmmm...nice and smart...a hard worker...very brave...better be...

"GRYFFINDOR!"

"Yes!" I whispered to myself.

I went and sat down at the Gryffindor table. Albus and James both gave me hugs.

We all followed the prefects (Percy Weasley Jr. and Alice Weasley) to the Gryffindor common room.

Percy reminded us that the password was 'Albus'.

"Albus," we all chorused.

The Fat Lady swung her portrait open, revealing the cozy common room.

"Ugg." Teddy said as he flipped into a chair by the fireplace. Lily and Scorpius sat beside him.

They didn't talk much, they were too full from the feast. Soon, Teddy and Scorpius trailed up to the boys common room, leaving Lily sitting alone, staring into the small flame that was the last of the fire.

Albus found his way over to his younger sister.

"Hey," he said cheerfully. "I have a password named after me!"

"Yeah, yeah. But Albus Dumbledore can say 'Hey! I have a dorky little boy named after me!'." She said, shoving him off of his chair.

"I'm not that dorky," said Albus as he got up. "Besides, you got named after a grandma,"

"Our grandma!"

"Yeah yeah."


End file.
